wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Salamandra (Grabiński)/09
| poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: W „Gospodzie pod Miętusem” Śmierć barona de Castro, którego zwłoki znaleziono w nurtach Druczy, wywołała w mieście niebywałą sensację. Bogaty cudzoziemiec, zamieszkały w tych stronach od kilku lat, nie cieszył się zbyt pochlebną reputacją. Było rzeczą powszechnie wiadomą, że baron prowadził życie rozwiązłe i wyuzdane. Toteż zgon jego nagły i tajemniczy dał pochop''dał pochop'' (daw.) — sens: stworzył okazję, skłonił. edytorski do najrozmaitszych komentarzy. Ponieważ badania lekarskie stwierdziły ślady uduszenia, przeto sprawą tą zajął się sąd. Lecz dochodzenia spełzły na niczym: sprawcy mordu nie wykryto. Jakkolwiek ewentualne zeznania moje i Andrzeja byłyby niewtąpliwie przyczyniły się do rozwikłania mglistej afery, żaden z nas nie zgłosił się u sędziego śledczego. Pogląd Wierusza na tę zbrodnię nie pozwalał nam występować w roli świadków i pomagać sprawiedliwości. Dlatego postanowiliśmy pozostawić swobodny bieg wypadkom i zdać się na wolę losu. — W gruncie rzeczy — tłumaczył mi Andrzej, widząc me skrupuły i wątpliwości — złoczyńca zawinił tu poniekąd tylko w części. — Jak to? — Pełnia winy może być tylko tam, gdzie istnieje premedytacja. — No tak. Ale jeżeli on powziął decyzję w ostatniej chwili, np. w celach rabunkowych? Powierzchowność ofiary mogła wzbudzić w mordercy pewne w tym kierunku nadzieje... — Nie stwierdzono ani śladu czegoś podobnego. Przy uduszonym znaleziono portfel z czekiem opiewającym na milion kilkaset tysięcy gotówki. Niczego nie tknięto. Nie brakowało nawet zegarka złotego z łańcuszkiem. — A zatem chyba zemsta? — Skądże znów to przypuszczenie? Baron i ten pospolity szczur rzeczny mieli na to za mało powierzchni zetknięcia. — A więc? — Przypuszczam, że morderca spełniał akt w stanie na pół przytomnym. Równie dobrze byłby udusił ciebie lub mnie, gdyby którego z nas spotkał wtedy na e. — A to dlaczego? — Realizował prawdopodobnie tylko ostatnią swą myśl, z którą zasnął przed dwoma laty. — A zatem przypuszczasz, że nosił się z zamiarem zamordowania kogoś w wigilię swego fatalnego zaśnięcia? — Tak. I to zamordowania kogoś, kto miał przechodzić w pewnej oznaczonej porze przez most Św. Floriana. — Szczególny domysł! W takim razie de Castro zginął całkiem przypadkowo? — Naturalnie. Zbrodnia Jastronia jest tylko spóźnioną realizacją zamiaru powziętego mniej więcej przed dwoma laty, a dziwny stan, w który popadł, wynikiem napięcia nerwowego przed spełnieniem zamierzonego czynu. Dlatego pierwszą myślą jego po przebudzeniu się, która jak pęd żywiołowy wypchnęła go z mroków podziemia na świat, była nieodparta konieczność realizacji. Więc wypadł i zamordował pierwszego spotkanego na moście człowieka. — Więc baron miał poniekąd rację, przychodząc do ciebie ze słowem przebaczenia? — Niestety tak. W niewytłumaczony sposób przeczuł, że ja właśnie będę sprawcą jego śmierci. Gdybym nie był powołał Jastronia do życia, tamten nie byłby zginął. — Co za zagadkowy splot wydarzeń! — Tak, tak — powtórzył smutno — to ja wypuściłem nań z podziemnej pieczary tego człowieka i dlatego nie mogę teraz świadczyć przeciw niemu. — Masz słuszność... Ostatecznie jednak straciliśmy z oczu mordercę, który zapadł się jak pod ziemię. Mimo gorliwych poszukiwań nigdzie nie można go było wytropić. Identyczność jego z Jastroniem nie ulegała już dla nas najmniejszej wątpliwości. Wkrótce bowiem po tragicznym zajściu na moście Św. Floriana rozeszła się pomiędzy nadrzecznymi rybakami pogłoska o „powrocie” Jastronia „z dalekiej wyprawy”. Przekonałem się o tym pośrednio, przechodząc raz koło jego szatra''szatra'' (z tur.) — buda, szałas. edytorski nad Druczą. Drzwi budy były tym razem otwarte na oścież, a stos sieci w kącie pod ścianą zniknął bez śladu. Widocznie tajemniczy właściciel „letniska” wpadł tu na chwil parę, odbił swe mieszkanie i zabrawszy przybory rybackie, skwapliwie usunął się sprzed oczu ludzkich. Przeszukaliśmy parę razy z Wieruszem wszystkie zakamarki nad rzeką, zwiedziliśmy ponownie podziemia Druczy wzdłuż i wszerz, zaglądnęliśmy do kilku podejrzanych spelunek odwiedzanych przez rybitwów — wszystko na próżno. Jastroń sczezł bez śladu. Wprawdzie kilkakrotnie wśród rozmów i pogawędek, którym przysłuchiwaliśmy się pilnie w tych gospodach, obiło się nam o uszy jego imię, lecz nie udało się wyłowić żadnych bliższych szczegółów co do jego osoby; solidarni „koledzy” odnosili się do obcych „panów” nieufnie i zachowywali znamienną dyskrecję. Tymczasem upłynął miesiąc wilegiatury''wilegiatura'' (daw.) — dłuższy wypoczynek na wsi. edytorski Halszki. Wróciła z Bolestraszyc piękniejsza jeszcze niż zwykle i mocno za mną stęskniona. Na matowych jej policzkach zakwitł znów cudowny bladoróżowy zwiastun zdrowia, przeczysty lazur oczu pogłębił się i nabrał blasku. Uroda mojej dziewczyny zwracała powszechną uwagę, gdziekolwiek się pojawiła. Byłem dumny i szczęśliwy. Zazdroszczono mi jej i czułem, że słusznie. Tak minęło parę miesięcy pogodnych i słonecznych jak dni lata. O Kamie słych zaginął. Od chwili „przebudzenia się” Jastronia nie dawała o sobie znaku życia. Ustały nagle te namiętne billets douxbillet doux (fr.) — liścik miłosny. edytorski, urwała się cała ta szalona korespondencja, pełna wybuchów namiętności, gwałtowna, despotyczna w swej miłosnej tyranii. Lecz Andrzej nie dowierzał. — Dopóki nie zdobędziemy absolutnej i trwałej władzy nad Jastroniem, wszystko może powrócić, i to ze zdwojoną siłą — odpowiadał nieraz ze smutnym uśmiechem na moje facecje. — Pamiętajmy o tym, że istota, pod której wpływem pozostawałeś tak długo, jest jednym z duchów elementarnych; monady żywiołów, o ile zapragną ludzkiego trybu życia i ludzkiego kształtu, nie zniechęcają się tak łatwo byle czym i chętnie ponawiają próby powrotu do fizycznego planu. — Jastroń przebudził się — powtarzałem z przekorą. — Tak, lecz jako człowiek z krwi i kości wciąż musi ulegać prawom snu i spoczynku. A my, niestety, nie możemy czuwać nad nim w owych chwilach. — Przypuszczam, że chyba nie ogarnie go tak prędko po raz drugi chęć mordowania kogoś na moście i nie wywoła w następstwie letargu. — Ten warunek nie jest już teraz dla Kamy nieodzowny. Mimo wszystko ona ma silniejszy wpływ na niego niż my. Kto przez dwa lata z górą pozostawał z tym człowiekiem w stosunku psychofizycznej symbiozy, temu z natury rzeczy łatwiej niż komu innemu opanować go powtórnie. Obawiam się tego tym bardziej, że nie wiemy, gdzie właściwie teraz Jastroń przebywa. — Właściwie cóż by nam przyszło z tego, gdybyśmy wreszcie go odnaleźli? Przecież trudno go więzić przez czas dłuższy. — Zapewne, lecz można wpłynąć nań w stosowny sposób, można wejść z nim w pertraktacje. Można by np. zaproponować mu, by przez pewien czas mieszkał pod naszą opieką, choćby tu u mnie, w tym domu. — Hm... tak. To by było możliwe. Wiesz, ja bym się chętnie podjął tej misji — tylko w tym sęk, gdzie go szukać. Zagrzebał się gdzieś w jakiejś norze, jak na szczura wodnego przystało. Wierusz zamyślił się. Po twarzy jego pociągłej, o ostrym, surowym profilu, przemknął cień wahania — rzadki u tego człowieka ze stali moment wewnętrznej rozterki. Lecz przemógł się szybko i patrząc mi w oczy ze zwykłym u siebie półsmutnym uśmiechem, rzekł: — Znam tylko jeden sposób, który może naprowadzić nas na trop Jastronia: muszę użyć eksterioryzacji. — Termin dla mnie niezupełnie jasny. — Zrozumiesz w toku akcji. Lecz przede wszystkim postawię ci jeden zasadniczy warunek. — Z góry obiecuję spełnić wszystko co do joty. — Musisz sam rozmówić się z Jastroniem. — Ależ owszem; proszę o to. Bylem go tylko odnalazł. — Drogę wskaże ci przewodnik. — Przewodnik? Kto nim będzie? — Wędrowiec-pustelnik. — Gdzie mam go szukać? Andrzej uśmiechnął się: — Przyjdzie tu sam; poznasz go od razu. Za nim pójdziesz. — A ty? Na ustach Wierusza przewinął się ponownie szczególny uśmiech: — Ja pozostanę tutaj; będę oczekiwał twego powrotu tu w tym fotelu! Umieścisz mnie w nim, gdy zasnę. — Dobrze. Czy mam cię zamknąć na klucz? — Będzie to nawet rzeczą wskazaną. Mam dwa od drzwi na korytarz; jeden zostanie przy mnie, drugi weźmiesz z sobą. — Kiedy? — Zaraz. Tu masz klucz. Przyćmij lampę!... Tak! A teraz proszę cię, nie mów nic do mnie; potrzebuję bezwzględnego spokoju. Cofnąłem się dyskretnie w kąt pokoju i tu usiadłszy na sofie, nie spuszczałem zeń oczu. A on, przytknąwszy do ust pantakl pentagramu, symbolicznej miniatury mikrokosmosu, pocałował w czoło wyryty w jego środku wizerunek Wielkiego Hierofanta''hierofant'' (gr.) — kapłan kultu misteryjnego, przeznaczonego dla wtajemniczonych. edytorski. Potem, wyciągnąwszy w dal rękę, z pochyloną kornie głową, zaczął monotonnym, śpiew muezina z galerii minaretu przypominającym głosem odmawiać inwokację setramu. W ciszy wieczornej dziwnie brzmiała ta śpiewna modlitwa, którą mag wzmacniał swe siły duchowe przed czynem. Zdawało mi się, że nagle znalazłem się daleko od zacisznego zakątka przy ul. Parkowej, gdzieś na złotych piaskach pustyni w godzinę zachodu, gdy słońce ogromne, czerwone zanurza już tarczę w fale morza, i że otoczony rzeszą wiernych wyznawców Allacha słucham wieczornych modłów namazu''namaz'' (tur.) — obowiązkowa modlitwa muzułmańska odmawiana pięć razy w ciągu dnia. edytorski. — Moce królestwa nieba i ziemi — modlił się Andrzej — bądźcie pod moją nogą lewą i w mej ręce prawej! Sławo i wieczności, dotknijcie obu mych ramion i skierujcie mnie na drogę zwycięstwa! Miłosierdzie i sprawiedliwości, bądźcie równowagą i blaskiem mego życia! Mądrości i roztropności, uwieńczcie mą głowę! Duchy jasne, prowadźcie mnie między kolumnami, na których spiera się ciężar chramu''chram'' (daw.) — świątynia. edytorski! Anioły sfer, utwierdźcie stopy moje na skalnym wiszarze otchłani! Cherubiny, bądźcie mą siłą w imię Przedwiecznego! Eony''Eon'' — według religii gnostyckich istota pośrednicząca między stwórcą a istotami stworzonymi. edytorski, walczcie w mej sprawie w imię tetragramatu! Serafiny, oczyśćcie mą miłość! Alleluja! Alleluja! Alleluja! Głos maga słabł pod koniec setramu coraz bardziej, aż słów ostatnich domówił ledwo dosłyszalnym szeptem... Podniosłem się z sofy i zbliżyłem ku niemu. Był w pełnym transie. Łagodnie ująłem go za ramiona i posadziłem w fotelu. Przyćmione abażurem światło skąpało w czerwonej topieli twarz jego cichą, skupioną i chude, nerwowe, bezwładnie wzdłuż poręczy opuszczone ręce... Wtem z piersi, spod pach i z ust nie domkniętych śpiącego zaczęły wywiązywać się mlecznobiałe taśmy materii. Gibkie, ruchliwe wstęgi otoczyły go wkoło, zakrywając głowę i tors. Na chwilę Wierusz zniknął mi z oczu wśród kłębów ektoplazmy''ektoplazma'' — wg spirytystów galaretowata substancja wydzielana przez uśpione medium. edytorski... Po pewnym czasie fluidyczny wysiąk zaczął zdradzać tendencje kształtotwórcze; zarysował się kontur głowy ludzkiej, rąk, tułowia i po paru minutach ujrzałem obok Andrzeja wyraźną już postać starca opartego bokiem o jego ramię. Twarz widziadła, poważna, szlachetna, o wyniosłym czole, z głęboką, pionową bruzdą nad osadą orlego nosa przypominała trochę fizjognomię śpiącego w fotelu, lecz nie była z nią identyczną — był to jakby Wierusz, lecz w stanie szczególnej transfiguracji. Barki fantomu okrywał obszerny płaszcz pątniczy z kapturem z potrójną linią fałdów; w prawej trzymał starzec latarkę z płonącymi wewnątrz trzema knotami, w lewej laskę wędrowca z węzłami trzech sęków. W pewnej chwili „przewodnik” odłączył się od Andrzeja i podniósłszy w górę latarkę, zaczął zmierzać ku wyjściu. Ubrałem się i wyszedłem za nim. Było już ciemno. Wczesny, jesienny zmrok zalegał ulice. Starzec, uniesiony parę cali nad ziemią, płynął przede mną w powietrzu. Miałem wrażenie, że prócz mnie nikt go nie widzi; mijający nas w drodze przechodnie nie zwracali nań uwagi. Parę razy przesiąkł jak mgła przez pnie drzew w alei lipowej... Po kilkunastu minutach znaleźliśmy się na moście. Uczułem mimowolny dreszcz grozy. Od czasu śmierci barona de Castro unikałem tego miejsca, przechodząc w razie potrzeby na drugą stronę Druczy innym mostem poniżej, koło urzędu celnego. Przebywszy szczęśliwie fatalne przejście, skręciliśmy w stronę zadruczańskich bulwarów. Tu było prawie pusto. Gdzieniegdzie tylko zabłąkał się spóźniony furgon żołnierski w drodze od podmiejskich koszar lub przeszedł chwiejnym krokiem pijany włóczęga. Światła budek strażniczych, rozrzucone tu i ówdzie po brzegu stromym i skalistym, drgały na fali iglicami lśnień w barwach rubinu i szmaragdu. Jakiś rybak, powracający na łódce z wieczornego połowu, nucił smętną piosenkę w takt miarowy pluskającego wiosła... Przewodnik szedł dalej. Skończyły się bulwary, opustoszała droga, przestały snuć się refleksy świateł na wodzie. Posuwaliśmy się ścieżką zgłuszoną na poły kępami ostu i burzanów. W pewnym miejscu ścieżka skończyła się i przeszła w ubity twardo tok, w którego środku zamajaczyły zarysy budynku. Starzec stanął, otworzył szybkę latarki i zdmuchnął światło; po chwili postać jego rozwiała się w przestrzeni bez śladu. Byłem na miejscu. Odurzony bezwzględną samotnością ruszyłem ku czerniejącemu przede mną o kilkadziesiąt kroków domowi. Była to stara, półzawalona rudera z powybijanymi oknami i zapadniętym w głąb dachem. Ani jeden promyk światła nie przedostawał się z wnętrza. Dom stał głuchy i czarny pośród głuchej i czarnej nocy... Wydobyłem z kieszeni palta nieodstępną w nocnych wycieczkach lampkę elektryczną i rozświecając sobie drogę, zbliżyłem się ku drzwiom. Gdy na pukanie nikt nie odpowiedział, wywaliłem drzwi nogą i wszedłem. Pierwsza izba była zupełnie pusta; na podłodze szczerzącej się drapieżnie dziurami desek leżały tylko kupy gruzu i parę nadpalonych cegieł. Przekraczając wysoki próg izby sąsiedniej, potknąłem się i z trudem tylko zdołałem utrzymać równowagę. Światło lampki padło na jedną ze ścian i wytropiło parę wiszących na haku łachmanów. Odwróciłem się z obrzydzeniem i skierowałem spojrzenie w dół. Tu podłogi nie było już wcale. Na gliniastym klepisku, które zastąpiło jej miejsce, walały się stosy cuchnących szmat. Jakieś stare, błotem i skrzepem krwi ochlastane gałgany, plugawe ścierki i brudne flejtuchy''flejtuch'' — tu: szmata. edytorski drzemały po węgłach w oprzędzy kurzu i pajęczyn. Piwniczna wilgoć szła od ścian odartych z tynku, zaduch stęchlizny bił z każdego kąta. Na trupieszejących od łat szmatach odzieży mrowiło się robactwo: ohydne, białawoszare stonogi... Wtem spoza drzwi wiodących do trzeciej z rzędu izby doszedł mnie dźwięk metalu cichy, ale wyraźny. Puściłem guzik latarki, pogrążając wszystko w ciemność. Wtedy przez szparę u dołu wpełznął z tamtego pokoju wąski pasek światła. Ktoś był za tymi drzwiami... Z podniesioną do strzału bronią wszedłem. Była to przestrzeń niewielka, prostokątna, oświetlona łojówką. W kącie rozdarty barłóg, para krzeseł, stół nielitościwie poszczerbiony i poplamiony, pod oknem duży kufer. Przy tym kufrze klęczał człowiek, wychudły jak Piotrowin, i liczył pieniądze. Czynność pochłonęła go tak zupełnie, że nawet nie zauważył mego wejścia i w dalszym ciągu z lubością przepuszczał przez piszczele palców złote i srebrne krążki. Dźwięk kruszcu mile łechtał jego ucho, bo wciąż nabierał garściami świeżych monet, potrząsał nimi jak dziecko na dłoni i pobawiwszy się ich chrzęstem, pozwalał im spływać wzdłuż palców w głąb kufra. Były najrozmaitszego rodzaju i narodowości: masywne holenderskie guldeny, francuskie luidory i napoleony, hiszpańskie dublony, pesetas i srebrne duros, staropolskie dukaty i czerwieńce, hinduskie rupie i tureckie piastry. Wypełniały kufer niemal pod wierzch lśniącą metalicznie powodzią. Zbiór przedstawiał wartość paru miliardów... Namiętność tego nędzarza-bogacza bawiła mnie, budząc zarazem uczucie wstrętu i litości. Denerwował mnie bezmyślny i dziecięcy ruch jego chudych palców gmerających wśród złota, śmieszył i drażnił równocześnie skurcz jego rąk zanurzających się z rozkoszą w złoża szlachetnego metalu. Postanowiłem przerwać mu zabawę i chrząknąłem głośno. Zadrżał i odruchowo zatrzaskując wieko, porwał się na nogi. Poznałem mordercę barona. — Dobry wieczór, panie Jastroń! — pozdrowiłem, nie spuszczając ku ziemi browninga. W pierwszej chwili zdawało się, że się na mnie rzuci, lecz widok lśniącej lufy gotowej do strzału zatrzymał go w porę w przyzwoitej odległości. Na twarzy jego zawiędłej, przeoranej tysiącem namiętności, odbił się wyraz stłumionej gwałtem wściekłości i strachu. Czuł się wytropionym. — Pan co za jeden?! — zapytał gburowato zgrzytającym jak stare zawiasy głosem. — Czego pan tu szuka po nocy? — Ho, ho, panie Jastroń, tylko nie tak gorąco i hardo! — upomniałem, zajmując miejsce przy stole. — Powolutko wszystko się wyjaśni. Czasu sporo przed nami — noc długa. Przede wszystkim niech się pan uspokoi i przestanie patrzeć na mnie jak wilk. Ja panu ani wróg, ani przyjaciel. Zwyczajnie człowiek. Nie przyszedłem tu ani rabować, ani na przeszpiegi. Jak pan widzi, nie jestem ani rzezimieszkiem, jak np. pan, ani szpiclem policyjnym. No, cóż? Będzie pan grzeczny, panie Jastroń? — Skąd pan wie, że nazywam się Jastroń? — odpowiedział trochę już łagodniejszym tonem. — Skąd pan mnie może znać, u licha? Niech mnie kaduk porwie, jeślim kiedy w życiu choć raz spotkał pańską gębę. — Ciszej, kochany panie Jastroń, ciszej i grzeczniej. Nie wyjeżdżaj zbytnio z pyskiem, bo, jak mi Bóg miły, grzmotnę ze „spluwa”. A dobry jest i nigdy nie chybia... Skąd się znamy — chciałeś wiedzieć, kochanku? Zaraz ci powiem: z mostu Św. Floriana. Informacja podziałała piorunująco. Wlepił we mnie przerażone oczy i zaczął bełkotać półprzytomnie: — Most Św. Floriana... Nie, n–n–n–ie z–znam, n–ie by–byłem tam nnigdy... — Pomogę pamięci — ciągnąłem, poprawiając się na krześle. — A tego jegomościa wysokiego, barczystego, który wyszedł ci wtedy naprzeciw późnym wieczorem na środku mostu, też nie pamiętasz, co? Z piersi Jastronia wydobył się głuchy ryk; podniósł ręce i szczerząc spróchniałe kły zębów, jak odyniec rzucił się ku mnie. — Stój, bo strzelę! Zatrzymał się tuż przede mną, dysząc ciężko. — Usiądź tam przy stole po drugiej stronie, naprzeciw — rzekłem rozkazująco. Usłuchał pokorny jak baranek. — Jak widzisz — mówiłem dalej, nie spuszczając go z oka — jesteś w moim ręku. Wiem wszystko o tobie, co potrzebne. — Ile chcesz? — warknął zagryzając wąsa. Roześmiałem się głośno. Ten człowiek brał mnie oczywiście za szantażystę. — Słuchaj, Jastroń — tłumaczyłem mu, opanowawszy wesołość. — Powtarzam ci raz jeszcze, że nie przyszedłem tu po to, by coś od ciebie wyłudzić. Ja twoich pieniędzy nie potrzebuję. Zatrzymaj sobie swój plugawy skarb i ciesz się nim, jeśli ci to sprawia przyjemność. Nędznik odetchnął z uczuciem ulgi. — Więc czego właściwie u kaduka pan chce ode mnie? — zagadnął już spokojniej. — Chciałbym z tobą trochę pogawędzić. — Nie mam czasu — odburknął. — Jeśli nie masz czasu dla mnie teraz, to znajdziesz go więcej jutro pod kluczem przy ulicy Stromej. Hm... No, jakże? Będziesz ze mną teraz rozmawiał czy też wolisz rozmyślać za kratami? — O co panu chodzi? — zapytał z rezygnacją. — Zaczniemy od paru koniecznych informacji. Czy znasz nazwisko człowieka, którego miesiąc temu udusiłeś na moście Św. Floriana? Jastroń popatrzył na mnie zaskoczony pytaniem. — Tak. Dowiedziałem się z gazet; nazywa się baron de Castro. Ale skąd u diabła pan się domyślił tego, że nie wiedziałem, kogo morduję? Bo Bóg mi świadkiem — dodał, podnosząc uroczyście dwa palce do góry — że wtedy nie wiedziałem. — Wiem o tym i wierzę ci na słowo. Tylko w takim razie wytłumacz mi, dlaczego właściwie rzuciłeś się na tego człowieka? — Nie wiem — odparł bezradnie. — Nie wiem... Coś mnie pędziło o tej godzinie na most i kazało usunąć z mej drogi pierwszego napotkanego tam człowieka. To wszystko, co wiem o tej sprawie. Właściwie czuję się niewinnym. — No, no — zobaczymy. Pomogę ci przypomnieć sobie pewne rzeczy, które twój czyn poprzedziły. Chyba musisz to jeszcze pamiętać, skąd wypadłeś na tę nocną wycieczkę, co? — No, tak — pamiętam — odpowiedział ponuro. — Przebudziłeś się i poszedłeś, by wykonać swój zamiar. — Przebudziłem się... — powtórzył z namysłem. — Przebudziłem się... — Czy wiesz, jak długo spałeś w podziemiu? — Nie. — Przeszło dwa lata. Zerwał się z miejsca i osłupiałym wzrokiem błądził po mej twarzy. — To nie może być — szepnął wodząc dłonią po czole. — Nie może być... Przez te dwa lata mnie tu w tych stronach nie było... — A gdzie właściwie obracałeś się przez cały ten czas? — zapytałem z zainteresowaniem. — Nie potrafię panu tego dokładnie powiedzieć. Byłem w jakimś obcym kraju, wśród nieznanych ludzi... Wszystko widzę dzisiaj jak przez mgłę... A może... a może to był naprawdę tylko sen, długi, dziwny sen?... — Przypuśćmy, że istotnie „wyjechałeś” stąd, przypuśćmy... Czy zapamiętałeś sobie przynajmniej te szczegóły z twego życia, które bezpośrednio poprzedziły tę „podróż”? — Szczegóły? — zapytał zakłopotany. — Nie rozumiem. Niech pan mówi do mnie po prostu. — Innymi słowy: czy pamiętasz, co robiłeś mniej więcej dwa lata temu tuż przed owym „wyjazdem” w „obce” strony? Zmarszczył czoło i ściągnął ostre, silnie zarysowane łuki brwi. Znać było intensywną pracę przypominania. — Czy nie nosiłeś się wtedy z jakim zamiarem? Może ci kto wszedł w drogę, ktoś mocno niewygodny? Może miałeś wtedy z kim przedawnione rozrachunki? W oczach Jastronia zaświtało ponurym brzaskiem. — Derkacz — rzekł chrapliwie. — Derkacz... — Kto to taki? — Towarzysz po zawodzie. — Aha — domyśliłem się — wspólnik wypraw nocnych na Druczy, co? — Niby tak. — Wiedział o tobie za dużo i za często przychodziło ci się dzielić z nim „zarobkiem”? — Coś w ten deseń — uśmiechnął się zjadliwie. — Pewnego wieczora... — poddałem mu, ułatwiając wyznania. — Pewnego wieczora — podchwycił Jastroń, opanowawszy już całkiem wspomnienia — umówiłem się z nim o schadzkę. — Hm... — chrząknąłem — mieliście się zejść na moście Św. Floriana. — Właśnie. Koło dziewiątej wieczorem. I wtedy powziąłem zamiar... — Rozumiem. Postanowiłeś usunąć go z drogi. — He, he, he! Pan bardzo domyślny! — Mniejsza o to. Tymczasem zasnąłeś. — Zasnąłem?... — wytrzeszczył na mnie oczy. — W każdym razie nie zabiłeś Derkacza. — Nie. Gdzieś mi sczezł bez śladu. — Miał dobry węch. Musiał coś przeczuwać. — Może... Ale dlaczego właściwie pan mi to wszystko przypomina? Pytanie było szczere i naiwne. Widocznie nie ujmował związku pomiędzy obiema sprawami. Lecz nie mając zamiaru wtajemniczać go w psychologiczny kompleks, jaki istniał w jego własnej duszy, odpowiedziałem obojętnie: — Prosta ciekawość i nic więcej. Chciałem tylko stwierdzić prawdziwość swoich domysłów. Zresztą nie przystąpiliśmy dotychczas do właściwej rzeczy, która mnie tu sprowadza. — Czego pan jeszcze chce ode mnie? — zagadnął znów niechętnie. — Zaraz się dowiesz. Tymczasem zapalmy sobie papierosa. — A i owszem. I wyciągnął rękę ku mej papierośnicy. — Za pozwoleniem — wstrzymałem go gestem — nie miałem zamiaru częstować cię. Za mało się znamy. I zapaliwszy sam, schowałem papierośnicę do kieszeni. — Obejdzie się — odburknął upokorzony. — Mam własne lepsze. I wydobywszy z zanadrza misternie emaliowane turkusem puzderko wypełnione szczelnie dwoma szeregami papierosów, wyjął jeden i zapalił. Przez chwilę milczeliśmy, zaciągając się dymem tytoniowym. Przerwałem pierwszy milczenie: — Czy nigdy przedtem nie zapadałeś w sen, który trwał dłużej niż u innych ludzi? Pytanie wydało mu się śmieszne. — He, he, he! Nigdy. Niby dlaczego? Przeciwnie: śpię nieraz krócej niż inni. Bywało, letnią porą czasem noc całą człek oka nie zmruży przy robocie. — No tak. Zostawmy to... A czy od czasu tej przygody na moście nie przytrafiło ci się ani razu coś podobnego do tego, co ci się zdarzyło przed dwoma laty? — Nie wiem, o co panu właściwie idzie. — Czy ani razu nie zdawało ci się w ciągu ubiegłego miesiąca po przebudzeniu ze snu, że wędrowałeś gdzieś w obcych stronach? — Aha — odrzekł po chwili — o to chodzi... Nie... nie — ani razu. — A może zauważyłeś coś niezwykłego w czasie snu? — Hm... Niby pyta mnie pan o moje sny, co? — Tak. Może pamiętasz jakiś obraz, zdarzenie, czyjąś twarz? — We śnie? — No tak. Może coś ci się w nim ciągle powtarza? Przez oczy Jastronia przesunął się cień niepokoju. — Skąd pan to wszystko może wiedzieć? — zapytał szczerze zdumiony. — Mówi pan tak, jak gdyby pan we mnie siedział... W samej rzeczy prześladuje mnie we śnie noc w noc od kliku tygodni ten sam zwid. — Jaki? — Śni mi się duża żółta jaszczurka w czarne cętki. Wyłazi z nory jakiejś zapadłej piwnicy, przypełza ku mnie i pcha mi się do ust. Brr... — Ciekawy sen! — Obrzydliwy! Odtrącam rękami natrętny pstrokaty łeb, bronię ciała mego od jej dotknięcia. Brrr... Oślizgła jest i mokra... — Co dalej? — Dalej? Ano nic. Tak schodzi mi noc. Czasem męczy mnie ta zmora godzinami. — Otóż widzisz, Jastroń — mógłbym cię od niej uwolnić. — Od tej jaszczurzycy? — Tak. Miałbyś odtąd spokojne noce. Musisz tylko spełnić jeden warunek; przyszedłem tu właśnie po to, by ci zrobić pewną propozycję... Zanim zdołałem dokończyć, rozległ się w pobliżu przeraźliwy huk i wśród kłębów dymu wtargnęły do wnętrza czerwone kędziory ognia. W jednej chwili izba napełniła się duszącym swędem spalenizny. Gęsty dym zaciągnął wszystko brudnoszarą płachtą, poza którą znikł mi z oczu Jastroń i otoczenie. Po rękach i twarzy lizały mnie jęzory żywiołu, w piersiach i gardle czułem nieznośną suchość i zgagę. Rozpalona rękojeść browninga piekła mnie w dłoń i palce. Więc wypuściłem z ręki broń, która padając wystrzeliła. Zaczęło tlić się na mnie ubranie... Na oślep, dusząc się od dymu i swędu, dopadłem okna i wybiwszy pięścią szybę, wyskoczyłem na zewnątrz. W tym momencie doszedł mnie złowrogi trzask przepalonych belek pułapu... Świeży powiew nocnego wiatru przywrócił mi gasnącą przytomność. Odetchnąłem i obejrzałem się na płonącą ruderę. Wtedy z nieopisanym zdumieniem spostrzegłem, że pożar ustał. Przede mną czernił się znowu martwy i głuchy kontur domu; dym i płomienie wsiąkły gdzieś bez ślalu. Zajrzałem przez wybitą szybę w głąb trzeciej izby. Było ciemno tam wewnątrz, choć oko wykol; najlżejszy szmer nie przerywał ciszy. Więc obszedłem zagrodę wokoło, by po raz drugi wejść ze światłem do środka. Lecz nie znalazłem teraz już nikogo. Jastroń zniknął. Tylko na podłodze leżał mój wystrzelony browning i niedopałek mego papierosa. Podniosłem broń i obejrzawszy naboje, schowałem do kieszeni. — Wymknął mi się powtórnie — mruknąłem, zawracając zły i zbity z tropu ku wyjściu. Już na progu odwróciłem się raz jeszcze, by po raz ostatni obrzucić spojrzeniem to miejsce przeklęte i ten dom. Światło mej latarki padło na trójkątny przyczółek dachu i oświetliło jego godło. Brzmiało charakterystycznie: „Gospoda pod Miętusem”. — Budynek był szczątkiem dawnej rybackiej austerii''austeria'' (daw.) — zajazd, karczma. edytorski... ----